Lost Lightsaber Found
by Veritas
Summary: Whatever happened to Luke's Lightsaber once it fell out of the Chasm of Cloud City? Did it really just fall to Bespin, or something else?


Lost Lightsaber Found  
by Andrew Marnik  
"Hurry up, Davion, we're going to be late," shouted Mharck from the gunner's pod of the cloud car.  
Davion was zipping up his flight suit. He ran to the ladder of the pilot's cockpit, placed his helmet over his head, and began to climb up. Once he reached the top, he set his feet into the cockpit seat and disconnected the ladder. He closed his cockpit canopy as the airspeeder's repulsorlift engines ignited. It sailed out of the landing bay into the afternoon, cloud-filled sky.   
A few minutes later, after flying through several sets of clouds, the duo met up with their other two patrol officers.  
"Where you have you two been?" hollered Khris Sirk over the intercom.  
"Yeah, you guys are ten minutes late! We'll have to take it out of your paycheck next time," Seth Eddings added as they broke away from Davion and Mharck.  
"Ha, ha, very funny. A small note-might I add- Mharck Garrett is never late. Davion Matrix, on the other hand, is slower than a two-legged dewback," Garrett replied with a slight laugh.  
Hearing that over the comm channel, Davion steered the cloud car into a sharp left. Mharck ended up hitting his head on the canopy viewport. He rubbed his head and declared over the intercom,  
"My medical bill will be coming out of your paycheck too, Matrix,".  
After a moment of silence, Garrett started laughing, as well as Davion as they began their patrol through a sector under Cloud City.  
"You know, Davion, Tibanna gas in these clouds are used to power our blasters. They're put in the power clips to keep the energy level to a minimum," Garrett mumbled an interesting fact.  
"That's fascinating, Mharck. I never did take my blaster apart to see what made it tick," Davion replied as he activated the dual boosters on the engines.   
Davion always loved to practice his piloting skills, so he began to fly upward towards the bottom of the floating city. As he became bombarded with weather vanes, he started dodging them left and right, up and down, in all directions.  
"Just to let you know, Davion, I would like to live to see another sunset." Garrett remarked.  
"No sweat. this is the easy stuff," Matrix replied as he soared between two sets of weather vanes.  
Suddenly, an access hatch flew open, dropping a small object out of it. Davion dodged the hatch, just by the skin of his teeth.   
"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Garrett screamed as he was thrown once again around his tiny cockpit.   
"I don't know, but those hatches lead to the chasm of Cloud City. So something must have fallen out. I'm going after whatever just fell," Davion commanded as he turned the cloud car and began descending into the clouds, following the small, faint blur.  
"Mharck, activate your targeting computer. See if you can pick up anything on the scanners," Davion ordered.  
Mharck sat, sweating, in the cockpit as he activated the scanners. As he read the results quickly, he relayed them back to Davion.  
"Uuummm... it picks up a small living creature attached to some sort of cylindrical metal object. It doesn't seem dangerous, we can go in closer,"  
As they flew in closer, Davion, nor Mharck could still get a good view of the strange objects.  
"I'm going to activate our magnetic landing gears, so if that cylinder is really a metal, it should latch onto one of the legs of the ship." Davion brainstormed.  
"Get to it quickly, we still have to finish our sweep of the sector." Mharck replied as he wiped his forehead.   
Davion worked hard, first flying over the object, then activating the landing gears. As he soared downward, he heard a thud under him. An alarm system ignited in his computer, telling him an unknown object was stuck to the leg of the landing gear. Davion smiled quickly, then flipped the cloud car as he accelerated back to Cloud City. He retracted the landing gear, with the object safely attached.   
As they passed through the clouds, the cloud car's engines were interrupted by a transmission from the Baron Administrator of Cloud City,  
"--Attention, this Lando Calrissian, attention. The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive--"  
"Oh, well forget about going back to the city," Garrett added as he activated the weapons systems.  
"I don't think so, I have to get Cyntha," Davion countered.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Mharck sank in his seat.  
Once they exitted the clouds and were approaching the city, five ships came roaring past them at top speeds. In the front, was an old Corellian freighter, and in the back, four TIE fighters with laser cannons firing.  
"I'm not losing my job to those stinkin' Imperials!" Garrett hollered as he fired his laser cannons at one of the passing TIEs. Three of the shots struck its closest wing. A large bright explosion erupted in the bright, cloud-covered sky. The other three TIEs continued to pursue the other ship and disappeares among the clouds.   
Davion raced to their landing bay: number 689. He flew the cloud car in with sheer accuracy. He extended the landing gear, but let the ship hover. He hopped out of his cockpit and slid off its edge to the hard plasteel floor. He landed on his feet , but crouched to see what the object they had caught was.   
He pried it off the tough magnetic holders on the landing gears. He stared at it with open eyes and dropped it quickly. It was a hand attached to a small cylinder. He reached again for the pale hand and picked it up. He felt the cold, dead hand of a person he hopefully did not know. He pulled all of the rough, still fingers away from the cylinder. The hand opened and dropped the object. Davion, feeling satisified, threw the hand out of the landing bay, and reached for the cylinder. He held it tightly in his hands; it was still warm. He couldn't identify what it was, though. It is some kind of device, but what? Davion asked himself.   
"Hey what is that thing, anyway?" Mharck Garrett asked as he rose from his cockpit as well. He jumped off and attached a resupply tube to the engines of the cloud car. While climbing back up towards Davion's pod, he waited for his response. He rummaged through items in the small, back compartment of the pod. He pulled out a small breathing mask and fitted it on his face. It operated perfectly.   
"I don't know..." he replied as he slid it into his pocket "...but I'm going to find out"  
Suddenly, the security door erupted in sparks and blew open. Three stormtroopers stood in the entrance with their blasters aimed at the two pilots. Both reached for their blasters and began firing. The troops returned fire. In the crossfire, Garrett threw off the breathing mask, and held it in his hand. Mharck was the first to score a lucky shot. He nailed a stormtrooper right in the chest. The soldier fell to the shining plasteel floor, lifeless.   
Several shots were fired at the fusion generator in front of Garrett. It exploded in bright, vibrant colors. The explosion sent Davion into the wall, while Garrett and the cloud car were thrown over the edge of the landing bay by the powerful blast, out in into cloud-covered atmosphere of Bespin.   
"MHARCK!!!!" Davion screamed in fear of his fallen comrade, then focused his blaster on the troops. He fired two shots and took care of the two remaining storm-troopers. As their bodies fell to the hard, plasteel floor, Davion sprinted past them in search of his beloved wife.   
Davion entered a long corridor with many other hallways branching off from it. From one of the left halls, came two stormtroopers firing wildly at anything. Davion crouched and rolled to one side, returning fire. Diving behind a small crate of vehicle supplies, he fired quickly, fearing his wife was in certain danger, due to the assault on the city by the Imperials. Once the troops began approaching Davion, he shot both of them dead center in their helmets. As blood began to trickle out of the gaping holes, Davion rushed into a crowded turbo lift.   
He tampered with the buttons furiously, while others stuck inside the lift were trying to make room for other escaping residents. As the door closed, he stood in one of the corners, thinking of a plan for obtaining his wife.   
The lift came to a screeching halt, telling the passengers they had arrived at floor 486. Davion accidentally ran out into a group of Uganughts, tackling two out of the three. As he regained his balance and began to run again, they moaned and hollered at him as he roamed off in the opposite direction.   
As he rounded a corner, he found a defenseless stormtrooper running to safety. Davion fired as fast as possible as the soldier hid in an unoccupied lift. One shot nailed the troop in his right leg, making him fall halfway into the lift. As the door began to close, it started to crush the trooper's chest. He crawled out of the door's way. As the trooper lifted his head, he saw the barrell of Davion's small blaster. The trooper gulped, witnessing his final seconds of life.  
Davion pulled the trigger. The only thing that emanated from the barrell was a cloud of Tibanna gas. He pulled the trigger again. This time nothing came out. The stormtrooper found the perfect chance. He leapt at Davion and threw him to the floor. The blaster fell out of his hand and sailed across the smooth surface. The trooper ran to it and picked it up. This time the trooper pointed it to the side, took one shot, checking the blaster was operational, then aimed it at Davion.   
But Davion had another hope: the strange cylinder in his pocket. He took it out and fiddled with it as the soldier walked slowly towards him. He found a small plate on it, which appeared it could be pushed upward. As he moved the small piece up, it locked and activated a bright blue beam of light. The light show astonished the stormtroooper, but he was still heading towards Davion.   
Now I know what this is: it is a light... what is it called. A lightsaber, that's it. The Jedi used to use these, but who would have one? Or who used to have one? Davion thought as he held it firmly in his hands. He lifted his head and swung it at the trooper. The lethal sword slashed through the stormtrooper's right forearm. The limb fell to the floor, motionless, while the trooper screamed in pain.   
Davion thought about his wife, so he left the Imperial soldier there, writhing in pain. He ran through several hallways and finally found his room. He entered the activation code frantically. The door opened, and he searched the premises. She wasn't there. He ran out and down the hallway in the opposite direction than when he arrived.   
He dashed to another set of turbo lifts. He was greeted by a group of stormtroopers huddling defenseless residents into the lifts. He ran upto one of the soldiers and slashed through his back. The trooper didn't even have time to react. The carcass just fell to the floor. Only three troopers remained. Davion sprinted in two of the troop's directions and swung the lightsaber right through the both of them. One's torso was dimembered and the other's waist was severed. They both dropped to the floor instantly, dead. As Davion turned to finish off the last one, the soldier already had his blaster rifle directed at Davion's head. He deactivated his lightsaber and fell to his knees on the cold, hard floor.   
"I'll make this quick and easy, lousy scum," the stormtrooper explained through his helmet speaker.   
As Davion closed his eyes, he heard someone scream his name from the crowd. He opened his eyes quickly to see the beautiful face of his wife, Cyntha. She stood there, motionless, and ready to cry. He lifted one arm and told her,  
"It will be alright, sweetheart. Just get in the lift and get out of here," he spoke as a tear began to fall from his eye.  
Suddenly, from one of the other hallways, a mysterious figure, wearing a strange breathing apparatus, rose from the shadows and fired at the stormtrooper. Two shots killed the trooper. The lifeless body fell on top of Davion. He quickly threw the body to one side and retreived his lightsaber. He clipped it to his belt and rose from his knees. He ran to Cyntha and held her in his arms  
"Davion Matrix, what am I going to do with you?" Cyntha asked as she began to cry.   
They both kissed in the middle of the hallway as the crowd began to cheer. The mysterious figure approached Davion and Cyntha and removed his breathing mask. It was Mharck.   
"I thought you were dead, Mharck," Davion spoke, astonished.  
"I'm a little banged up, but I'm not dead, Davion. That broken-down hunk junk cloud car saved my life. Thank goodness I was in your pod, or else I'd be thranta food. Now let's get out of here!" He expressed as they ran down another corridor of the floating city.   
The reunited couple and their friend ran into a lift that carried them to the docking bays. They ran quickly into their personal ship, the Sunflare, and began their departure from Cloud City.   
Davion hopped into the piloting chair, activated all the ship's systems, and they blasted off faster than a rampaging rancor. Mharck arrived in the co-pilot's and got jolted by the accelerating engines.   
Once they were in the desolate scene of space, Davion set the ship on autopilot and went to his small private quarters, leaving Mharck in the cockpit. Sitting on the soft, comfortable bed, was Cyntha. She jumped up and clenched her arms around Davion. She felt a sharp pain at her waist, though. She looked down and stared at the lightsaber. She looked back up into Davion's hazel-colored eyes.  
"Where did you get that, Davion?" she asked in curiousity.  
Davion sighed, replying,"It is a long story, honey,"  
"I'm here to listen," Cyntha expressed as she gave him a small, comforting kiss on his cheek.  
They both sat on the bed as Davion began to explain his adventure as the Sunflare soared through space, away from the Bespin system, and away from their troubles.   
  
Copywritten 1996; TB Productions. Fanfiction. All Star Wars affiliations are under property right of Lucasfilm Ltd. Davion Matrix, and Mharck Garrett created by Andrew Marnik @1996. Have a nice day.  
  



End file.
